JA
=j (jota)= * pt: (jota) décima letra do alfabeto (consoante) =ja= * pt: adv já * en: adv already; at once, right away; just now, a moment ago; * non ... ja no longer ( * jam ) =jaborandi= * sub * jac- -jic-/-ject- * en: v in derivatives and compounds * ◊ jectar-jectata; abjic-; adjic-; conjicer; dejic-; ejic-; injicer; interjic-; objic-; projicer; rejic-; subjic-; trajic- =jacaranda= * sub =jacea= * sub =jacer= * v * jacer ???? * pt: v jazer * en: v to lie ( * to be lying in a certain place) * ◊ jacimento; adjacer; circumjacer; subjacer * jach- * en: see jaco =jachetta= * sub * jachetta ???? * pt: n 1. jaqueta, casaco; 2. colete (colete de forças) * en: n jacket, coat; * jachetta de fortia strait jacket =jacimento= * sub * jacimento ???? * pt: n Geol. jazigo * en: n Geol. layer, deposit, stratum =jackpot= * sub =jaco= * sub * jaco ???? * pt: n jaque (malha usada pelos soldados medievais) * en: n coat, jacket * ◊ jachetta =jacobin= * adj * jacobin ???? * pt: adj jacobino/a (1. frade dominicano; 2. Fr.) * en: adj Jacobin (1. as in “Jacobin friar”; 2. Hist.) * ◊ jacobinismo; jacobino =jacobinismo= * sub * jacobinismo ???? * pt: n jacobinismo * en: n Jacobinism =jacobino= * sub * jacobino ???? * pt: n jacobino (1. frade dominicano; 2. Fr.) * en: n Jacobin (1. Dominican friar; 2. Hist.) =jacobita= * sub * jacobita ???? * pt: n Hist. jacobita * en: n Hist.; Engl. Hist.; etc. Jacobite =jacobitismo= * sub * jacobitismo ???? * pt: n jacobitismo * en: n Jacobitism =Jacobo= * sub n pr * Jacobo ???? * pt: npr Jaime, Tiago * en: npr James * ◊ jacobin; jacobita-jacobitismo =jacular= * v * jacular ???? * pt: v ejacular * en: v to throw, cast, hurl; to jaculate * ◊ jaculation; jaculatori; ejacular =jaculation= * sub * jaculation ???? * pt: n ejaculação * en: n jaculation =jaculatori= * adj * jaculatori ???? * pt: adj ejaculatório/a * en: adj ejaculatory (as in “ejaculatory prayer”) =jaculatoria= * sub =jada= * sub * jada ???? * pt: n jade (pedra preciosa) * en: n jade ( * the stone “jade”) =jaguar= * sub * jaguar ???? * pt: n jaguar =jalnastre= * adj =jalne= * adj =jalne= * sub * jalne ???? * pt: adj amarelo * en: adj yellow * ◊ jalnessa =jalnessa= * sub * jalnessa ???? * pt: n 1. amarelidez; 2. palidez * en: n 1. yellowness; 2. jaundice =jalnette= * adj =jalnimento= * sub =jalnir= * v =jalon= * sub =jalonamento= * sub =jalonar= * v =jalonator= * sub =jalousie= * sub * jalousie F ???? * pt: n jalousie F * en: n Venetian blind =jam= * adv * jam ???? * pt: adv já * en: adv already, at once, right away; just now, a moment ago; indeed, surely; * non ... jam no longer =Jamaica= * sub n pr * Jamaica ???? * pt: npr Jamaica =jamaican= * adj * jamaican ???? * pt: adj jamaicano/a =jamaicano= * sub =jamboree= * sub =jammais= * adv * jammais (-máis) ???? * pt: adv jamais, nunca * en: adv ever, at any time; * non ... jammais never; * jammais! never! =jam-session= * sub =janissaro= * sub =Jano= * sub n pr * Jano ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Jano * en: npr Mythol. Janus * ◊ januario =jansenismo= * sub =jansenista= * adj =jansenista= * sub =janta= * sub * janu- * en: see Jano =januario= * sub * januario ???? * pt: n Janeiro * en: n January =Japhet= * sub * Japhet (já-) ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Jafé * en: npr Bib. Japheth * ◊ japhetic =japhetic= * adj * japhetic ???? * pt: adj jafetico/a * en: adj Japhetic =Japon= * sub n pr * Japon ???? * pt: npr Japão * en: npr Japan * ◊ japonese-sino-japonese etc. =japonese= * adj =japonese= * sub * japonese¹ ???? * pt: adj japonês/a * en: adj Japanese * japonese² ???? * pt: n japonês (1. língua japonesa; 2. nativo/a do Japão) * en: n Japanese (1. Japanese language; 2. native of Japan) =japoneseria= * sub =japonisar= * adj =japonisation= * sub =jardin= * sub * jardin ???? * pt: n jardim * en: n garden * ◊ jardinero; jardineria; jardiniera; jardinar-jardinage =jardinage= * sub * jardinage (-aje) ???? * pt: n jardinagem * en: n (art of) gardening =jardinar= * v * jardinar * en: v to garden =jardineria= * sub * jardineria (-ía) ???? * pt: n jardinagem * en: n gardening ( * gardener’s trade or business) =jardinero= * sub * jardinero ???? * pt: n jardineiro * en: n gardener =jardiniera= * sub * jardiniera ???? * pt: n jardineira (mesa para colocar flores) * en: n ornamental flower stand, jardiniere =jargon= * sub * jargon F ???? * pt: n jargon F * en: n jargon (1. language regarded as barbarous; 2. technical vocabulary of a special group) * ◊ jargonar =jargonar= * v * jargonar * en: v to jargon =jarovisation= * sub =jarra= * sub * jarra ???? * pt: n jarra * en: n (large earthenware) jar =jasione= * sub =jasmin= * sub * jasmin ???? * pt: n Bot. jasmim * en: n jasmine, jessamine =jaspe= * sub * jaspe ???? * pt: n jaspe (pedra preciosa) =Java= * sub n pr =javanese= * adj =javanese= * sub =javelina= * sub =javelotto= * sub * javelotto ???? * pt: n dardo =jazz= * sub * jazz A ???? * pt: n jazz A * en: n jazz (music) =jazz-band= * sub =jazzificar {e}= * v =jazzista= * adj =jazzistic= * adj